infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Sitecom WL-341 v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Sitecom / WL-341 v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = U2M-SR97908005 CPU Type = Ralink RT3050 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 320MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4 Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16 RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 4 LAN 1 WAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ESR9752 v.24 sp2 - build 12527 ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ESR9753 ODM Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=141034 Flashing THIS GUIDE IS ONLY FOR SITECOM WL-341 V2 .002 First of all toggle all screws behind the box. There are five screws, one hidden behind on the center of the box. Check for finding it. Pay attention then toggle the upside of the box with care! If you want to work well, you must to toggle the board and the antennas. Personally, i have substituted that -so called- antennas with and external "true" antenna. Now chech for 6 soldered pins standing in the bottom left corner, the first pins is square. On the left of the pins you can read "pwr,gnd,tx,rx" The square pin is the power,the second is ground,the third is tx and the last is rx. Don't care the rest of the pins, you need only these! Now sold with a 25w iron solder 4 cables (i used utp cables) and plug the cables in the right order in the port of your ttl converter (yes, you must to have it,i payed it 5 euro) Now get a static ip on your pc (192.168.1.57) Plug utp cable and serial cable to the router and power on. Now download "putty" and check for a serial use 57600bps 8bit NO FLOW CONTROL (toggle on settings of putty) get the right number of port COM (COM1,COM2,COM8,COM12....) Now reboot your router and if is all ok you'll see putty's window animate. YOu must to check the button "2" at the start of the router for flash to NVRAM from tftp Now download TFTPD32 and place it in the folder of the firmware dd-wrt. start tftpd32 now click Y on putty for going on on flashing. Now write 192.168.1.54 (for assign an ip to the router) and press enter Now write 192.168.1.57 (your pc) and press enter enter the name of the firmware checking the case-sensitive words (EnSenao.bin is better to rename before as ensenao.bin) and press enter now if oll is right, the router will download the firmware and the flashing will begin Wait 5 minuter and then use a browser for the address 192.168.1.1 Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting The only known method for reverting is flashing original firmware downloaded as for dd-wrt firmware using the same steps. See Flashing section JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 57600 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 57600 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info Not present on board vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Sitecom Category: Fix Me!